


Happy Birthday Keith

by mentalymental



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Games, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, happy bithday, happyness, no pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalymental/pseuds/mentalymental
Summary: It's Keth Birthday





	Happy Birthday Keith

Keith POV:  
I woke up to see Lance leave our bed early where is he going he doesn't usually wake up early unless he had a bad dream. “Lance are you okay why are you up so early”. “Oh hey Keith I’m just getting a drink go back to sleep” Lance said. He didn’t need to tell me twice I am so sleepy after the mission we had yesterday it lasted hours we had to free a planet and fight a big galra fleet somehow we managed to finish the mission with no one hurt I then fell asleep. I woke up to feel something on my forehead.

I open my eyes to see that it was Lance kissing my forehead “hey sleepy head wake up today is the big day” Lance said. “What are you talking about what big day?” i told him I had no idea what he was talking about I dont think its anything special today. “Really Keith you have no idea what today is?” Lance said with a poker face. “Yeah now tell me what is so important about this day” I asked him. “Nope you have to think on your own for that but I will give you a this hint is so big that it's practically me giving you the answer it has to do with the the birth of the best boyfriend ever bye”. Before he left he gave me a kiss on the cheek what is he talking about the birth of a OH MY GOD IT IS LANCE'S BIRTHDAY! How can I forget that. How can i forget it is my boyfriends birthday. 

I quickly scrambled out of bed and ran for Shiro maybe he can distract Lance while I come up with a plan. I then found Shiro in the training room  
“Shiro I need your help I forgot that its Lance’s birthday and I need you to distract him while I figure something out and yes I know how this makes the worst boyfriend I feel guilty enough”. Shiro looked at wide eyed then started laughing “wait what why are you laughing this is serious” Shiro still wouldn’t stop laughing ok if that's how we’re doing this “Shiro if wont tell me what's so funny I’ll tell everyone that your birthday is on a leap year and you used to have a YouTube gamer account” I told with a smile plastered on my face. “You wouldn’t” he said. “Oh I would” I told him. “Okay okay I’ll tell you just follow me…..brat” Shiro said. 

I followed him to the lounge how can i be so thoughtless how can i forget this day I'm the worse.“SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH” everyone yelled easspacialy Shiro who yelled in my ear for revenge for threatening him with the forbidden knowledge. I looked around the room in surprise to see everyone there holding wrapped boxes. “this was Lance’s idea” Hunk said. Lance jumped on my back and started to kiss me alot on my cheek “happy birthday babe I love you with all my heart”. “Lance I’m going to” before I could finish my sentence we both fell on the ground. Lance fell on top of me his face close to mine I took this moment to kiss Lance on his lips “thank you Lance for doing this” I said. “Eww no pda its cute im happy for you but really no pda” Pidge said as we are both getting up. “Nope sorry pidge I’m going to shower Keith with all my affections for the whole day” Lance said. 

We spent the day playing games like twister and every time Coran said red Lance slapped his hand on me. We also played charades Lance was a mermaid, Hunk was a dog, Pidge was a owl, Shiro was trying be a ghost, Coran was a weblum, and Allura was a different kind of lemur and I was a shark. For the presents Lance got me. a stuffed hippo it was huge Hunk made something I have no idea what but I like it Pidge made the movies and Shiro said gave me new finger less gloves . Then we watched movies like Frozen, hocus pocus and mulan. Lance knows I like those movies but we didn’t have them he must have gotten Pidge to download them somehow. Then the lights went out I quickly got up the castle is haunted again “Lance!” I yelled what if Lance is in trouble like last time he almost went into space then the lights started to dim I could see a little bit. I saw a birthday in the shape of my head with candles Shiro was holding it and everyone was surrounding it they started singing Happy birthday to me. “Make a wish Keith” Shiro said. What could I possibly wish for I have the best family I could wish for and I have the best boyfriend I blew the candles and we all ate the cake that Hunk made. 

Later on the day everyone started to clean up I helped I didn't have to but I wanted to. I saw Lance talking to Shiro about something thing he kept looking me I have no idea why. It was time to go to bed and me and Lance went to bed together. Lance decided to be a big spoon and I'll be the small spoon so we did that Lance was cuddling me and said “Shiro told me what you said to him this morning” “what did he say” I asked. “ he told me that you thought it was my birthday” he said. “ oh well I thought it was” I told him. “ well it isn't its your day and I love you so much” he kissed me and said “happy bithday Keith I love you and I'm so happy to be your boyfriend” Lance then started to hug me closer and I said “ thank you Lance for everything I love you”  
Today was the best day I couldn't be happier I'm surrounded by people who love and accepted me I feel asleep knowing that I am loved by my family and I love them.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH and when Keith said it was a big stuffed hippo it was huge it's the size of him. And Hunk got him a electronic game boy


End file.
